Piltover's Finest
by Katarina Du Couteau
Summary: Just a day in the lives of Caitlyn and Vi, Piltover's Finest.


"Vi!" Caitlyn stood in front of Vi's desk, her hands upon her waist as she looked down at her snoozing partner. "Vi!" The sheriff yelled once more, leaning forward and slamming her hands upon the enforcer's desk. Causing Vi to wake up with a start and fall backward in her chair, hitting her head against the wooden floor.

"Argh! What the hell Cait! I was just taking a break." Vi shot at Caitlyn, pushing herself up off the floor.

"No, you were taking a nap. We're supposed to be on duty." The sheriff responded, shaking her head at Vi's mannerisms.

Vi raised a hand and scratched at her cheek. "Yeah well… Noting happened so it's all good-" Vi was cut off as a sudden call came out over the stations PA system.

"Officers Caitlyn and Vi, priority Four alert"

Caitlyn turned right away, and grabbed her rifle from the top of her desk. "You heard it Vi, time for a shakedown."

Vi's interest was piqued and a grin spread across her lips. "Time to get to punching."

Caitlyn's eyes closed as she shook her head.

* * *

Caitlyn and Vi stood in front of the Piltover Senator Martin's mansion. Apparently, armed suspects broke into the senator's house with an intention to rob him while he was away. But unfortunately for the senator he had come back home with his family just moment after.

"Well this is just great." Vi threw her hands up as she and Caitlyn arrived on the scene. "What's with all the cameras, huh? Move it along people! Nothing to see here!" She shouted as she began shoved cameramen back.

"Hey Vi! Caitlyn!" A voice spoke up as Jayce walked up behind the crowed, his Mercury Hammer laced to his back. "Need any help?" He asked, flashing his dashing smile.

"Hah! Maybe another time, hot stuff." Vi replied, and winked at the man just before turning her back to him and running to catch up with Caitlyn who only shook her head once more and walked off earlier.

"You need to stop spending so much time with him." Caitlyn said to her partner as she looked up at the mansion, spotting movement in the upper windows. "It looks like the hostages are on the upper level, right side of the house." She jotted the information down in her notebook.

"Why don't we just storm the place and take 'em back? It worked last time." Vi tilted her head to one side, then the other, popping the joints there as she did likewise with her knuckles. "Go in, get out, quick and simple."

"You mean smash and grab, like your old days."

"What ever Cait." Vi rolled her eyes at the mention of her criminal days. "Well what do 'you' think we should do, huh?" Vi turned her back on Caitlyn and walked around her. "Common Cait, as you say," Vi grinned as she stood up straighter, putting her hands to her hips and holding her nose up while imitating Caitlyn's speech. "So many bad guys, so little time."

Caitlyn's eye twitched at those words and she whirled on Vi. "Listen up rookie. I have been at this a lot longer then you. Since we don't know where the senator is at having no knowledge about the assailants, it would be stupid to go in. Besides, when we pulled it off last time, we had a clear line of sight the entire time. Not solid walls in which we could hurt one of the Martin's."

At those words, Vi didn't say anything else but only scowled at Caitlyn. "Fine."

* * *

Vi had walked off from Caitlyn to get some space. She really hated it when her partner decided to use that high and mighty 'I'm better then thou' act with her. At first she figured she was going to look for Jayce, but it seemed the man had already left the scene, as did most of the cameras when they saw their fellows getting their equipment crunched by Vi's massive hextech gauntlets. She needed to do something, hell, anything to get her mind off Cait's snide remarks.

Vi knew Caitlyn hated being the prude, but the Sheriff had to do everything by the books, and couldn't just act on impulse. Something that had bothered Vi since meeting her. Though, if she looked back on it, it was impulse that kept Vi out of jail and instead was named Caitlyn's partner. So maybe she wasn't that bad.

"Vi! I need you." Caitlyn's voice rang out over the crowed and Vi sighed one last time before walking over to where she had heard the other woman's voice come from.

"What is it, cupcake?" She asked, grabbing one of the cupcakes from the table besides Caitlyn, causing the snap trap to be set off, but the trap did nothing to Vi's gauntlets and she just pulled it off.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at Vi's display. "I've got a plan with what we're going to do." She pointed at the layout of the mansion. "The hostages are here in the red circled area. The assailants are patrolling the house, making sure no one has snuck in."

"Right, so there's no way in." Vi cut in.

"Wrong. The Martin's have a basement which has no security which is normally locked." Caitlyn cut back. "But here's the thing. Being a basement and underground, the only way we have to get into there is sewage tunnel."

Caitlyn raised her eyes to watch Vi's reaction. Which was not nearly as bad as she had thought it would be.

"So you need me to crawl through a sewer and break into this basement, huh? Yeah I can do that. I've been through worse." She nodded her head toward Caitlyn. "So where about do these tunnels begin, huh…?"

* * *

Vi looked up at the storm drain situated right under Senator Martin's basement and sighed. The fit was tighter then Caitlyn had led on to believe. "Why do I always do the gross jobs…? But why does a senator have a storm drain in a basement? Stupid marshes..." She asked herself, while she continued to count down.

Caitlyn had come up with a plan that at a certain time, Vi would blast through the basement floor and into the house, drawing the attention of the assailants and burglars. At that same time, the other officers they were to work with would storm the home, and Cait would be back providing sniper coverage.

"Three... two... one… Time to make my entrance."

Vi's energy pack began gathering the power required for her vault breaker, and her fist rocketed forward, impacting the floor hard. Stone erupted upward as she flew up in the air, hovering for a second before landing in a crouch. The time for fun had begun.

Vi heard shouting coming from upstairs and knew the criminals were rushing down to see what was going on. Her eyes found the staircase and quickly rushed toward it. They were nearby, as she heard the footsteps just outside. "This is going to be a blast." She muttered as she moved one hand back and shot it forward, splintering the door and doing likewise with the crooks on the other side.

"You're all under arrest for being morons!" She shouted as she stood triumphantly over their unconscious bodies.

Then suddenly glass beside her shattered as a thud sounded behind her. Vi turned around quickly, and looked down at another assailant, one whom she did not manage to get in her initial attack.

"Thanks cupcake." She smirked and pressed her hands together, and a timer went off. Moving one off of the other, a teacup sat in her palm, with steaming tea already inside it. She knew how much this antic of hers annoyed Caitlyn, but she had to do it anyways.

Grabbing the teacup lightly with forefinger and thumb, she lifted it up to her lips… then froze as another shot was fired and the teacup shattered before her, spilling hot tea over her body.

"Argh! Hot! Hot, hot, hot! Damn it Cait! I'll get you for that…" She grumbled as she pulled up the four criminals and threw them outside the window for the officers outside to take care of. "Vi... focus on the task at hand." Caitlyn said over the communicator.

Vi sighed, "Alright..." and headed toward the staircase in the center of the home. Caitlyn had said there were five assailants and she had just taken out four of them, so that one left one. Slowly she made her way to the stairwell and began to ascend. "Hello?" She called out.

"Stay back if you don't want the senator or this girl dead!"

A voice shouted back to her and she knew where the man was. Grabbing at the railing just above, she pulled herself up and over, landing just in front of the man who had a hextech revolver pointed at Senator Martin's daughter.

"Whoa there buddy. You don't want to do that." She felt her hands up.

"I know you.. You're the Enforcer for the Sheriff. Six!" He called out, and backed up a bit.

Vi could tell the man was terrified. Piltover's finest had been called in for him and his buddies. "Look pal. The names not Six. It's Vi… as in Vise. As in what you're head is going to be in if you don't let that girl go." She threatened, punching her hand into her palm over and over.

"No way… Their way my only way out of here…" He stumbled over his words as he continued to back up.

It was then Vi saw the little red dot on the wall to his side. The man had yet to see it and she instantly changed her plan of rushing him.

"Look scumbag. Let the family go, and go to jail, or die here." She paused, yet the crook continued to back up slowly. 'Just a few more…' She thought as she raised her hand, pointing her index finger at the man and poking her thumb up in the air in the shape of a handgun.

"I don't want to use this. It'll be messy if I do." She pointed her finger at his forehead.

And the motion only caused the man to panic further, believing she could shoot him with her finger. But as he took another step back, the red dot finally hovered over the side of his head, and Vi frowned as he turned the revolvers barrel away from the girl and pointed it at herself.

But before he could pull the trigger, Vi said only one word. "Boom!" And glass shattered inward once more as the gunman fell to the side, away from the girl. Vi moved to grab her and pulled her closely.

"….Headshot." Caitlyn said to herself from her sniper perch, clearing the chamber of the spent casing. "Good job Vi." She nodded her head in approval as she jumped down.

"Well that went better then I expected, huh Cait?" Jayce was leaning against the van in which Caitlyn used as her perch.

"Yes, Vi performed exceedingly well today." Caitlyn nodded to Jayce and walked off. "A shame that the gunman couldn't be talked down."

The man looked once more toward the house as Vi was coming out the front door, escorting the Senator and his family to safety with the little girl sitting atop her shoulder.


End file.
